Mortal kombat Deception ITS SPRING!
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Its spring time in earthrealm and Ashrah Li mei Jade Tanya and Kira got pregnant only a Month apart
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer:I do not own mortal kombat it belongs to the right full owner but I do own the characters I made up are Shira Ellie Dixie Kim Linda Rapunzel(the dragon king's daughter) Max and Belle.**

One day at earthrelam All the girls with their mates are going to have a family very soon and it's the first day of spring and Ashrah is due any day now and Shujinko tolled her to stay in the house wihle he talks to Scorpion about yesterday.

Until the other girls with their mates have came here and suddenly Shujinko heard his wife yelling SHUJINKO! yelled Ashrah as Shujinko and his friends ran inside their house.

Ashrah said Li mei what's wrong? I'm... until Ashrah tried to remember the code word to tell them that the baby's comming.

Come on think! said Ashrah said it to herself until she yelled White Dragon she said when Ashrah said Wihte Dragon Shujinko knew what was happening Li mei begin to panic and said OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

LI MEI! yelled Jade calm down we'll bring this baby in their we just need to calm down Shujinko said Ashrah my water broke and...and what? asked Shujinko.

Ashrah contuie and this baby is not due until april 15th and this is aprill 12th well said Tanya this baby just want to come early I will do the deilvery said Kira.

end fo chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer:**I do not own Mortal Kombat it belongs to the right full owner but I do own the characters I made up are Shira Ellie Dixie Kim Linda Rapunzel(the dragon king's daughter) Max and Belle.

Kira was ready to deilver Ashrah and Shujinko's baby they had to wait for 6 hours until Kira said Ok Ashrah you can push now.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Ashrah shouted in pain.

"Don't worry baby you'll be alright." Shujinko assured her. "SHUT UP!" Ashrah shouted and squeezed Shujinko's hand tightly.

"Ow you're hurting me." Raiden winced.

"Just a little more Ashrah!" Kira said.

Man that must really hurt." Scorpion remarked.

"AAAAAAAH! OH MY GOD!" Ashrah shouted even more loudly.

"One more push, I see the head." Kira said.

I can't do it said Ashrah as tears were coming out of her eyes.

Li Mei said come on Ashrah please 1 more push just do it for your best freind.

PUSH!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAH!" The scream was then followed by a small crying. Ashrah finally settled down and looked to see Kira holding a baby.

It's a girl Kira exclaimed happily. Both Shujinko and Ashrah smiled happily at their new baby. "Who's ready to see their mommy?" Kira said and handed Ashrah the bundle of joy.

Li Mei said Ashrah your baby girl looks just like you and she has brown hair like you and Li Mei said she looks like Ellie.

Ashrah said me and Shujinko will name our daughter Ellie because Li Mei said to me earler that if it is a girl I will name her Ellie from Li Mei's favortie character in her favortie movie ice age Ellie is Manny's girlfreind in the movie and Ellie is also a manoth.

That's a great name said Li Mei and Ellie opened her eyes they were white like Ashrah's She has your eye Ashrah said Tanya.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer:I do not own mortal kombat it belongs to the right full owner but I do own the characters I made up are Shira Ellie Dixie Kim Linda Rapunzel(the dragon king's daughter) Max and Belle.**

After Ashrah had her baby girl Ellie Li Mei was helping her for a few days and Ashrah was getting use to being a mother.

In Kombat School Li Mei was Sleeping until she felt a sharp pain inside of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled Li Mei and that woke Jade Tanya and Kira and they rushed to Li Mei's room.

"Li Mei what's wrong?" asked Jade Tanya looked on the floor in Li Mei's room and saw that her water has broken it was time.

* * *

2 hours later

Li Mei was pushing and she was screaming so loud then the baby was out of her and Jade saw the baby and the baby was crying and Li Mei was resting on the side of the wall and she heard crying Jade handed the baby to Li Mei.

"It's a girl" said Jade.

Max was with Li Mei the whole time during the birth the daughter had pale skin like Li Mei's her eyes Max's look and Li Mei's black hair.

"She's cute she looks like her mother" said Max looking at Li Mei.

"What do you want to name her?" asked Jade.

"Shira I want to name her Shira after Diego's girlfriend from ice age 4" said Li Mei.

"Thats a great name Li Mei" said Max.

END OF CHAPTER 3


End file.
